Flower
by ChigusaSen
Summary: setelah 5 tahun, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi... a Kikasa fanfiction/ Kise x Kasamatsu/ warning inside.


Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warn: banyak typo, maybe. Mengandung sho-ai, dan fluff2 lainya.

.

Flower

.

Sudah lama yaa... Ah, maksudku sudah 5 tahun kami tidak bertemu. Bahkan, saling mengirim pesan pun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami lakukan.

Dia berdiri tepat di depanku. Pandangannya lurus--menatapku dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Kedua alisnya terangkat sedikit, hingga bibirnya yang semula terkatup, pelan-pelan terbuka.

Kedua tangannya penuh dengan barang bawaan. Di tangan kanannya ada seikat bunga mawar yang dipadukan dengan aster dan entah apa lagi, sedangkan di tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tas plastik yang tentu isinya tidak kuketahui.

Kami masih saling menatap--menukar atensi satu sama lain, sampai salah satu dari kami berkedip beberapa kali. Bibirnya yang tadi terbuka sedikit, mulai bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

Langkahku pelan mendekati dirinya yang masih berdiri kaku. Tanpa sadar bibirku melengkung tipis. Dia mengatupkan lagi kedua belah bibirnya saat melihatku mendekatinya. Aku bisa melihat genggamannya pada sebuket bunga itu semakin mengeras. Gugupkah dia?

Kini jarak kami hanya semeter, kurasa. Aku bisa melihatnya, dengan sangat jelas sedang menghindari tatapanku. Sungguh, dia lucu sekali.

Bibirku sepenuhnya sudah melengkung--menampilkan barisan gigi-gigiku di hadapannya. Dia menatapku lagi, namun tidak lama.

Aku membuka suaraku untuk pertama kalinya setelah lima tahun di depannya. Dia menjadikanku pusat atensinya sekarang. Aku berucap pelan--berusaha menumbuhkan kesan baik setelah tak bertemu sekian lama. Aku bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dia berkedip, lalu memasang senyum tipis. Dia menjawab, "Aku terlihat baik, kan?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ya, kamu terlihat sangat baik." Aku menggaruk belakang leherku yang samasekali tidak gatal. Hei, aku hanya sedang mencoba mengusir rasa canggung ini.

"Selamat..." dia yang berdiri di depanku kembali berucap. Kini kedua matanya menatap tanah basah yang tidak menarik, "aku dengar kamu lulus dengan hasil yang baik." ucapnya lagi. Pelan-pelan tangannya yang menggenggam buket bunga bergerak ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua telinganya. Apa dia malu?

"Ini untukmu." dia menyerahkan buket bunganya kepadaku. Kedua mataku terkejut saat bunga-bunga itu berada di depan wajahku--nyaris menggelitik hidungku, "Aku tidak tau bunga yang kamu suka. Jadi, aku harap kamu suka." terdengar seperti paksaan. Tapi aku memang suka. Ya, suka dia.

Bukannya menatapku, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Masih tidak mau melihatku, eh?

Aku meraih dagunya. Awalnya dia menolak saat kuarahkan wajahnya menatapku. Tapi, ketika kutahu dia sedang benar-benar malu, aku menyentuh dagunya lagi--pelan dan hati-hati.

Aku tersenyum menatapi ekpresi manisnya. Dia memang tidak berubah, masih seperti Kasamatsu Yukio yang kukenal 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Kise..." dia berbisik saat jariku mulai mengelus pipinya pelan, "jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya yang samasekali tidak kugubris. Dia bersemu di sana, kedua manik biru itu masih bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya, masih dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahku, "kenapa kamu baru datang sekarang?" pandangan Kasamatsu seperti meredup pelan di mataku. Seolah-olah dia juga merasa sakit sepertiku.

"Aku hanya..." dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu selama belajar di perguruan tinggi." begitu alasannya dia menghilang dalam hidupku selama 5 tahun ini?

Aku menatapnya, dia membalas tatapanku. Cahaya yang redup tadi, kini kembali bersinar. "Tapi sekarang aku menemukanmu lagi kan, Kise?" dia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Yeah, kamu menemukan aku lagi." aku membalas senyumnya. "Dan aku tidak akan biarkan kamu hilang lagi."

Kedua tanganku menggenggam buket bunga yang masih dipeganggnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Mau menangiskah dia?

Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Tubuhnya yang memang lebih kecil dariku terasa pas dan nyaman dalam pelukan yang kuciptakan. Aku memeluknya erat, berharap dia tidak pergi dan mencariku lagi. Karena setelah ini, akan kupastikan dia selalu bersamaku.

"Kise, aku masih punya sesuatu untukmu." dia berucap masih dengan posisi kami yang saling pelukan. Saat kusadari sesuatu menyentuk jari manisku yang tadi kugunakan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Saat kuangkat tanganku--memastikan apa yang terjadi, Kasamatsu merengkuhku lagi, kini dengan wajah yang dibenamkan di dadaku. Rambutnya yang mencuat membuat daguku kegelian. Sampai, saat kedua mataku melirik ke arah jari manis yang tadi sempat disentuh Kasamatsu--benda itu berkilau.

Sebuah cincin!

Apa ini? Jangan bilang...

"Kise, _will you be my husband?"_

_..._

fin

Jangan lupa komen teman. Klo bisa fav and foll jugak

Have a nice day


End file.
